Everybody's Fool
by waywardflame
Summary: One shot, less than 1000 words. My first Teen Titans please R R Summary: Beast Boy reflects on himself, Terra, and the Future.


Disclaimer: Do I own Teen Titans? The Magic 8 Ball says "Not a Chance".

Summary: Drabble not a song fic. Beast Boy reflects on many things himself, the future and Terra.

Note: I tried to incorporate BB's way of speech into this hence all the 'like's and 'dude's. So please bear with me.

* * *

Everybody's Fool

__

'Fool' is a word I'm quite used to hearing. I probably hear it everyday. No…make that multiple times a day. When a person like…does things that invite that word to be directed at them then it's like not so bad. I know because that person is me. I do that kinda stuff. Dude, everyone I know tells it to me.

They aren't like evil about it. Its just how they know me. Beast Boy the 'Foolish one of the Titans' is what some of the people I help call me. I don't care so much…heh… it doesn't really hurt. Even my friends call me it.

"Fool" Robin tells me after I mess up a training session.

"Fool" Cyborg laughs at me when I make a mistake when we are playing video games.

"Fool" Starfire says when I attempt to make a silly prank.

"Fool" Raven calls me for just everything I do.

So obviously I'm like no stranger to the word. Its almost apart of everything I do. Dude…its almost as like the word is apart of me. I dunno if it makes sense maybe it doesn't need to. I guess if it hurts I don't feel it or nothin' matters too much cuz I'm so used to it by now.

Everyone calls me a fool. That is like… my nature; to be everybody's fool.

Well almost everyone called me a fool except…

Terra…

She never called me a fool. Not once. She never ever called me a name.

No she said that she liked me. She said she really liked me.

I was so unbelievably happy.

I really liked her too. I liked her more than anything.

I liked her even more than my friends…

She even told me her secrets. We were bonded forever. I would keep her secret and we would be together.

Then her secret got out and she ran away…

That hurt…

It hurt more than being hit or punched or kicked or being thrown to the ground.

Those kinda hurts go away and after they do you're stronger. You're a bigger man; more grown up.

And the worst part was that she was mad at me… It was like I had…given up a part of myself. The part that had promised to keep her secret was gone. I know it wasn't me who let it out. But still…she didn't want anyone to know. And then they did. And that secret that bonded us was gone. I wondered if we were still bonded.

I got through it. It hurt a lot but I got through. But Even though I got through it still hurt. Does that mean I even got through it in the first place? I dunno… it was all so confusing.

Then she came back. She joined our team again.

It was in that instant I knew that I loved her.

I didn't know that something was different or maybe I knew but didn't care.

We went on a date together then it was all an emotional whirlwind.

I thought that she loved me too…

She asked me if I would I always be her friend even if I knew something bad about her and I said yes of course.

How could I have ever expected the truth? I couldn't; none could…

She was working against us.

She tried to kill my friends! She didn't even think it was wrong. She did it anyway! If she had loved me and if she had cared about my friends why would she have done it! Argh! It's so confusing. I don't know much…I don't understand it. I don't think its Terra's fault but she still did it didn't she?! I don't know…but I do know one thing…

Slade is a bastard.

I don't like to use swear words but there is no other way to describe him.

He made Terra evil. He made her do bad things. He made her want to hurt us. He made her not trust us. He made her betray us and…

He made me betray her.

I told her she didn't have any friends…

It was me who hurt her more than anything else. More than Slade could, more than Raven or the Titans could, more than anyone could.

And now she's our enemy.

All the other Titans hate her and I don't blame them. I mean, dude, Terra tried to kill them. She destroyed our home and gave us to Slade. She sold us out and none knows or even cares if she regrets it.

I wish I hadn't said those things to her. Then maybe everything would be different. Then we all wouldn't be where we are right now and maybe in a better place. It was the most foolish thing I have ever done.

'Cuz by nature I am everybody's fool. Even to my own self.

…

…

…

Terra tried to kill us again. She tried to kill me.

She called me a fool…

Said I was a fool for trusting her and believing her. Said I was a fool for ever caring about her.

Maybe I was…In fact I was.

I am after all everybody's fool.

She never called me a fool before…maybe its 'cuz she didn't need to. Maybe he could just look at me and think 'what a fool'. Always laughing at me behind my back and using me for her own amusement.

No…

I was the one who trusted her most; I was the one who was closest to her. I was the one most hurt by her. I'm the only one who believes she can come back.

I'm the only one who wants to save her.

In thinking that does that make me the biggest fool?

Maybe…

…

…

…

But I don't think so.

I think it just makes me the one with the biggest heart.

* * *

YAY! Now wasn't that fun? That was my first Teen Titans fic and I would really like some feedback on it. So please, please review!


End file.
